A Different Birthday
by Carla Samojeden
Summary: This is another One Shot of Warner and Juliette, if you haven't read Unravel Me don't read this! I hope you like it and I really want to thank a FanFic Friend who helped me with my English!


Juliette spent most of her day training with Kenji, she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. Sometimes she wondered if her friend had some special force or some kind of magic because he never seemed to be tired, on the contrary, he was always up to do everything evolving fighting, running or just bothering her.

They didn't stop to have dinner or even go to the bathroom, the weeks went by too fast and the days seemed shorter, so they could waste neither a minute nor a second. Kenji was so excited with everything going on in Omega Point, he was so shocked about Warner's hate for his father and, although Adam was being a pain in the ass, he managed to handle him quite well.

On the other hand, Adam's words still hurt Juliette, she tried not to remember how he yelled at her at his house, how he kicked her out like she was a stranger, but she couldn't help it: some tiny piece of her heart was ripped and broken, because of him. Juliette knew that wars always changed people, made them who they truly were, but the Adam who she had to deal with every day wasn't the one who she escaped with from this very same place.

-Focus, Juliette. Now- Kenji said as he threw her a piece of steal, she had to catch and break in the air, before it fell to the floor. She was exhausted, but she managed to run as fast as she could and jumped high as she mustered to gather all of her energy and break it. Kenji was watching every movement, every step that his student was carrying out. He was so proud of how much effort she was putting in every workout, she always tried to follow his orders and his advices, like he was some kind of old teacher with a lot of experience. She trusted him with his life and Kenji was ecstatic.

When Juliette landed on the floor the piece of steal vanished, disappeared from the face of the Earth. Kenji applauded while he started walking towards her.

-Good job, girl- he said. Juliette was retrieving the air trying not to sound as tired as she was.-We are done for today but get some sleep because tomorrow we start early again.-

She rolled her eyes.

-We really need to get you a girlfriend, Kenji- she exclaimed, - so maybe you could use some time to be with _her_ and stop waking me up at dawn.

Kenji laughed, as if she had told the best joke in the hole damn world.

-A girlfriend? I don't have time for love, princess. Even though you manage to find time for weeping and complaining about your precious Warner, I can't have that privilege - Juliette glared at him.-I know what you are thinking, 'me and Warner?' Yeah, that will never work, I know, I was just giving you an example...-

She crossed her arms and shook her head.

-I do not weep for Warner, I only told you how I felt about him.- she said, a little annoyed.

-Yeah, please, I don't want to remember that time when you got all sentimental about him.- he joked while he winked at her.

-Just kidding, you know you are my best friend and you can always tell me anything,- he paused and stared at her, a little cheerful, -but you sound so in love, girl.-

Juliette didn't know what to say, she knew she had feelings for Warner but she never thought she was in _love._ Well, she assumed she was in love while she was with Adam and see how that turned out. She couldn't find a word that described her feelings in that moment, she was not confused, she was not lost: she was trying to figure out why her heart started beating so fast every time she saw Warner or why she was always wondering what was he doing, or how he was feeling.

-Are we going to stay here while we discuss my feelings about a guy?- she asked as she started walking towards the elevator.

-No, of course not- Kenji replied, walking by her side, -I was really surprised when I saw you coming to the training room this morning, that's all.-

Now she really was lost.

-What are you talking about?- she demanded, staring at her best friend a little scared.

-I thought you had something planned with Warner for today,- he said as if he was talking about the weather, but she was petrified, -for his birthday, I mean.-

Juliette's world collapsed right that second.

She couldn't believe she saw Warner that same morning and she didn't wish him a happy birthday. Why didn't he tell her? She felt so angry inside, she had spent all of Warner's birthdays locked up in a training room, while he was out there working like it was a normal day.

-Oh my God...- she muttered, -are you serious about this? I swear to God that if you are messing with me Kenji I will...-

-Stop right there,- he interrupted her, -I don't want to know in which way you will hurt me if I'm messing with you. I'm absolutely certain that today is his birthday, everyone was talking about it this morning.-

Juliette's eyes were wide open.

-I'm an idiot.-

She didn't wait for Kenji to get on the elevator because she couldn't wait anymore. While she was waiting to get to Warner's bedroom she was trying to analize why he didn't tell her. Juliette tried to remember her birthday but it had no sense: no one ever wished her a happy birthday and she couldn't remember a single present.

But she didn't want to be that person. Not with Warner. He deserved better and she couldn't hide her distraught when she entered the room.

Warner was sitting by his desk, doing his usual work like it's an usual day.

Juliette walked in without hesitation, with her eyes fixed on the boy who had become as important as her own life.

-Kenji is done with you?- Warner said and gave her a half smile, while she got closer to him.-I must say I'm very surprised and very pleased to have you here.-

Juliette was so angry, she was sure that there was smoke coming out of her head, she couldn't bare his serenity.

-I can't believe you didn't tell me today it's your birthday.-

The words burst out of her mouth like a waterfall and Warner couldn't camouflage his discomfort.

Juliette stared at him for a moment, she didn't realize how tired he looked, the light in his eyes was off and he had dark circles around his eyes. Even tough she felt pity for him, she couldn't decide whether she wanted to hug him or punch him right in the face.

-We are about to enter a war, love,- he said, still sitting in his chair.- I really think we have more important issues to take care of.-

Juliette walked to the desk and she placed both hands on it , without taking her eyes away from Warner, almost begging him to tell her he wasn't right.

-You can't be serious,- she replied, so irritated that she knew Warner was going to think that she was crazy, -It's important, not only to you, but I really wanted to be by your side, to celebrate...-

-Stop, Juliette,- he interrupted her, a little overwhelmed, -You don't have to worry about this, you have to be focused on other matters, and my personal life is not one of them.-

She could taste the bitterness in Warner's voice, he wasn't pleased by her words.

-I don't understand what you want.- she muttered but Warner heard her clearly, -you can't overprotect me the way you do and then step me aside.- this time she spoke loudly and determined.

Warner avoided his gaze and he started stacking some papers from his desk, almost ignoring her, without giving any answer.

Juliette couldn't bare his attitude, she couldn't stand when Warner looked the other way and evaded her. She didn't hesitate when she took those papers and threw them right on the floor, Warner's eyes following every movement.

-Talk to me, please,- she begged him.

Warner grabbed her wrists before she could move, this time pulling her close to his body, and she closed her eyes for just a second, realizing how nervous she felt everytime Warner touched her.

-I can't stand this, please, stop.- Warner's voice sounded damaged, while his eyes were watching her expectantly.- You are breaking me in half, Juliette.-

She was so shocked by his words, she didn't know what to say or what to do: she was so distracted by his hands on her skin that she couldn't think clearly. She was starting to _burn_ again. Setting her skin on fire seemed an easy task for the boy in front of her.

-What are you talking about?- she muttered, -I'm here, Warner. I'm right here, with you.-

He shook his head.

-You're lying,- he exclaimed, almost weeping. Warner released her, breaking all the contact they have made seconds ago.- I really want to be on my own right now, please go back to your bedroom. I'll see you in the morning.-

He turned around and started walking towards the exit, leaving her all alone in the massive room. He sounded so down that Juliette was not thinking when she ran to meet him and grabbed his arm, causing him to slow down.

Warner watched her, stunned.

-You don't have to walk away.- she said and she touched his cheek with the palm of her hand.-Stay with me.-

He closed his eyes, accepting her touch; he really thought he was dreaming.

-I can't,- he finally said, -the last time you asked me to stay you broke my heart, I can not stand it, not again. I need to be away from you, even for a while, I couldn't heal properly and every time I'm around you is as if everything were to start over. The cycle repeated again and again.-

Warner took a step back, enough for Juliette to finally let go. She was petrified: she knew that everything he said was true, but she couldn't bear to hear it. She couldn't even think in a way of staying away from him, she knew she was being completely selfish, but the guy who was in front of her was the boy who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, though it was hard to admit it.

For this reason, she did not hesitate when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips on Warner's, feeling her breath colliding with his. Warner closed his eyes for a moment, carried away by Juliette's touch, because he had wanted this so much he could not believe it was real. He took her by the waist, feeling every inch of her body rubbing his, just as he always has dreamed of.

He felt her lips touching his skin, covering every centimeter of his face and he knew deep inside he had to stop this, he knew he couldn't stand to get hurt again, and while his head was analyzing the situation his heart was about to explode.

-Juliette...- he whispered, -You need to stop now. I'm poison to you...-

She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes terrified.

-You are right,- she finally said, -you've always been right.-

And he felt as if his world was about to collapse in any second, he was starting to feel the same way he felt when Juliette chose Adam above him.

-I told you...-

-I love you, Aaron.- Juliette let the words out, without thinking it about twice -I lied to you. That night. When I said I didn't want to be with you. I lied. Because you were right. I was a coward. I was stupid and inconsiderate and I tried to blame it on you and I hurt you, so badly,- she retrieved the air and continued, -I love you exactly as you are.-

Words couldn't describe how he felt; he had read in many books that there where moments in life that lasted forever, moments that you couldn't forget even if you were forced to, moments full of happiness and joy that he didn't believe they existed. And this was one of them.

Juliette knew deep inside her heart she had always felt that way.

Warner looked at Juliette with such great passion that he filled her heart; before him was the woman he had so long desired, confessing her love towards him.

Warner lifted her without saying anything, so consumed by the joy fulfilling his heart he didn't care if Juliette was going to say anything else. He reached his bedroom in just five seconds, he was counting them in his head, because he couldn't wait any longer.

He had waited far too long.

Juliette was wearing her training suit and he couldn't wait to take that piece of fabric off, to watch her in her underwear again, to kiss her fervidly.

Warner laid her gently on the bed, without making any wrong move, not wanting to hurt or embarrass her, just wanting to make her feel unique. He kissed her as if there was no tomorrow, testing every corner of her lips and exploring her mouth with his tongue. Warner could feel his heart beating against Juliette's chest and every time he heard her breathing was accelerating he opened his eyes just a few seconds to check that everything that was happening was true.

-I love you so much, -he said between kisses. She looked excited, clouded by his words and while Warner began to slowly undress her she couldn't help to grin as he whispered, -you are the best gift anyone could have given me for my birthday.-


End file.
